The Way You Make Me Feel
by such a dreamer
Summary: Jounouchi x Anzu. Yeah, you probably don't see a lot of these any more, but here I am writing one. My first Yu Gi Oh fic, third chapter up. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

She often felt sorry for him, which she really didn't like doing. It made it harder to be mean to him, and beat him up shortly after that.

Imagine having a father who was drunk all the time, and having to work part time to pay off your school fees. That's something that kids shouldn't have to do, shouldn't have to deal with.

Jounouchi did, though.

Which is part of the reason that he came off really touch and mean like. Anzu knew that he wasn't though – not deep down. Not to her. 

She had never met his father; not that she really had a desire to do so. Whenever she was over, his father wasn't – apparently he was sometimes gone for a week at a time or more. 

Anzu looked over to him, studying him a bit. His blonde hair fell deep into his eyes, which worked for his advantage. It made it harder for her to tell what he was thinking; which meant he didn't get nagged about it. He was tall, a fair amount taller than he was, and really good looking. There wasn't anyway to deny it – she would be lying if she said he was anything less of _very_ attractive. 

"Anzu? Earth to Anzu…" Jounouchi said, waving a hand in her face. She grabbed it and scowled at him.

"I'm right here, Jounouchi." 

"Well, you were kinda' spaced out there for a minute. You were looking at me, too." He said winking suggestively at her. They ate their lunch on a stretch of grass with Yuugi and Honda, the latter of which were talking animatedly together. 

She rolled her eyes and looked the other way; for she felt her face becoming warm.

She needed to stop this – she knew that Yuugi had feelings for her – she couldn't be like this; liking Jounouchi. She didn't even know why she liked him so much suddenly…maybe it was because he flirted with her…somewhere along the way, she had gotten the wrong idea…

Hell, he flirted with everyone. 

"I'll pick you up at ten." He said, looking over at her briefly.

"For what?" Anzu said, this was the first she had heard of his plans for that night.

"I dunno'…we'll just drive around. I like driving with you." 

"Oh yeah?" 

Jounouchi shrugged. "Yeah. You don't talk when we drive."

"I don't have much to talk about." She said back, flipping her hair against the wind. 

"That's okay. I don't either." 

There were two sides to Jounouchi, one side of which he was the traditional 'gangster' and the other of which he was a pretty decent guy. For instance, he swore like no one she had ever met before. It was cute, though, how he tried to swear less when she was in the conversation. And he smoked, but never around her. She had often seen him smoking around Honda and Yuugi, but whenever she walked over; he put it out. 

He had a reputation with girls – but he never kept a date. Anzu believed that he just didn't care, a one-night stand was enough for him. 

~*~

It was dark, and the streets were pretty vacant. 

He picked her up at ten, exactly just like he had promised. She was surprised though; because it was just her and Jounouchi. She didn't ask where the others were. 

And so, they just drove around in his black civic, quite content with each other's company. She unrolled the window a bit, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm, either. She loved this kind of weather – she could wear a sweatshirt and be perfectly comfortable.

Jounouchi looked over to her, seeing how the wind blew her hair back. Every time they drove together, she would just look out the window. He smiled, and pulled into an ice cream place.

"Two ice creams, to go, please." 

"Thanks, Jounouchi!" She said, her eyes shining. If there was one thing that he knew she loved it was ice cream. 

"No problem, babe." 

He always called her pet names like that: Babe, Hon, Sweets…maybe it was part of his gangsta' side – the one that made him be all charming and irresistible. 

She had told him not to call her names like that years ago, and he never stopped, so she had just gotten used to it. It made her wonder, though, what he called all the girls he met with.

They stopped at a red light, and again he looked over at her, as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. She turned her head to look straight back at him.

"What?" She giggled, licking some more of her ice cream.

He laughed. "You have ice cream on your nose."

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and licked the tip of her nose. "Mmm…vanilla."

Her face rapidly became flushed, which made him smirk. She quietly went back to eating her ice cream.

~*~

She needed to get some female friends. She couldn't tell anyone about her newly discovered crush on Jounouchi – she couldn't tell Honda, because he would probably tell Jou, she couldn't tell Yuugi, because it would probably crush him, and she couldn't tell Seto because that was completely out of the question.

Anzu was out of ideas. She didn't know if his flirting actually meant something, or it was just that; meaningless flirting.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and she lay twisted in her bed sheets, from tossing and turning all night so far. She tried to visualize Yuugi's profile in her mind, but immediately Jounouchi took over. 

The phone rang, and she mumbled a quick, "Shit!" before jumping out of bed and towards her cordless phone on her desk.

"Hello?" She whispered, closing her window. It was cold out, and she definitely felt the draft, just being in her pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Hey, babe." 

She sighed. "Hi, Jounouchi." 

"What're you doing?"

"I was trying to sleep."

"Oh, sorry."

"Jounouchi, what did you call for?"

She could picture him shrugging, and pushing his blonde hair back. "I couldn't sleep. Apparently you couldn't either."

She flushed, feeling rather stupid. "Yeah."

She climbed back onto her bed, and under the covers. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

On the other side of the phone conversation, Jounouchi was sprawled out across his bed, only in his boxers, letting himself be cooled down with the draft coming through his open window. He was trying to sleep, but all he could think about was her; and it was driving him crazy.

"I dunno'…I was bored." 

Anzu turned her head to look at her alarm clock on her bedside table. "At l o'clock in the morning?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

"There is definitely something going on here." Yuugi stated, folding his arms over his chest. "I just can't figure out what."

Honda looked at him; and then looked at Jounouchi and Anzu. The two were standing at least two meters apart, and looking the opposite way, of each other.

Finally, Honda agreed, "Yeah."

It was early in the morning and the four of them were waiting for the school bell to ring. Both Anzu and Jounouchi were unusually quiet, especially Jounouchi – he hadn't said anything yet that day. 

"How are we going to find out?" Yuugi asked, still looking at the two.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe I can talk to Anzu in English class today." Yuugi reasoned, turning his head a bit. "And you can talk to Jounouchi…don't you have a class together?"

"Yeah, chemistry." 

~*~

Honda didn't end up talking to Jounouchi in chemistry though. At locker break, Honda went looking for his blonde haired friend; and met him at his locker.

"Oh, hey, Honda."

"What's going on Jounouchi?"

Jou looked at him funny, and said a bit nervously, "Nothin'. Nothin' is going on."

Three girls passed their locker talking and giggling loudly. Jounouchi didn't even blink an eye at them. The two boys were silent for a moment.

"Jou, three girls just passed you, and you didn't look."

Jounouchi, realizing his mistake, looked after them; but they had already gone. He insisted, "I didn't see them."

"Like hell you didn't see them, Jou. You have a damn built in radar system for females."

Jounouchi shrugged. "Nothin' is going on. Honestly."

Anzu passed just then and waved at the two. She smiled shyly at Jounouchi though, which didn't go by unnoticed by Honda. Jounouchi winked at her in response; which made her flush.

Honda was silent again, and watched Jounouchi stuff a couple of books in his bag.

Realization dawned on him. "Oh my God, Jou, you and Anzu?!?"

"Shh!" Jounouchi insisted, giving quick glances to those around him. "Keep quiet!"

"So it's true then," Honda said eagerly, in a whisper. "I can't believe you! What do you think will happen to Yuugi when he finds out?"

"I don't know, Honda. It isn't like I'm trying to be a bad friend, ya know." 

"He'll freak. He's liked Anzu for who knows how long."

"Don't make this harder than it already is, okay, Honda?" Jounouchi snapped. 

"Did you lay the charm on her?"

"Honda, I have to get to class."

"…"

~*~

"Are you feeling okay, Anzu?" Yuugi asked her in English class. "You look a bit flushed."

Anzu laughed nervously. "No, I'm fine. Really, Yuugi, I'm just a bit tired."

Yuugi looked at her skeptically, but continued on with his work. "Well, you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

She smiled uncomfortably at him; which caused him to flush a bit. "Thanks."

"You know, Anzu, well…" He was going to say it. She knew it. "I've really, well, liked you for a long time."

She turned the other way for a moment, and racked her brain for something to say. She came up with, "That's sweet, Yuugi."

And with that, she quickly asked the teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom please?"

The teacher nodded. 

Anzu grabbed her bag and her books and left the classroom, leaving behind a very bewildered Yuugi.

~*~

"How was your day?" Jounouchi asked her later. It was just the two of them, again, and they sat in a secluded area of a small café. 

She sighed, and held her head in her hands. "Yuugi told me that he liked me, in English class. I think you may be better in the romance department, Jou."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. _I can't believe I just said that out loud._

Jounouchi winked at her. "Thanks, babe."

"How was your day?" 

"Honda wants to know what's going on between us."

"Well," Anzu stated nervously, "I don't think there is really something going on between us. Is there?"

He grinned at her. "Do you want something between us?" 

He reached across the table, and put a hand to her cheek. She stumbled on her next words, "I don't know."

"I want there to be."

"You do?" She breathed.

"Yep." 

"Me too. What about Yuugi?"

Jounouchi caressed her cheek still. "I'm not sure. I think we should probably keep 'us' a secret for awhile, from Yuugi I mean."

"What about Honda?" She asked.

"He already knows." Jounouchi said, smiling. "He figured it out during locker break."

"Oh," Anzu said. "I really like you, Jou."

He kissed her hand, and then grinned. "I like you too."

~*~

I totally forgot to include the disclaimer at the end of last chapter; so here we go. I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Yes, yes, one of the rare Jounouchi and Anzu fics…I must write more of these, I think. Thanks to those who reviewed, or even those who enjoyed the story. If you did enjoy it though, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you were trying to quit, Jou." Honda said, walking up to him.

"I am." He glared as Honda reached up and grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth. He quickly threw it on the ground, but not before looking at it disdainfully.

"I just don't know what to do about Anzu." Jounouchi said, looking for more cigarettes. "Or Yuugi, for that matter."

"Oh, right. Because killing yourself will be so much better than dealing with this." Honda said, looking at him funny.

"I'm trying to quit, Honda! You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" The dark haired teen said.

"She's driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking about her, but then I look at Yuugi, and how he looks at her – and it hurts."

Honda looked at him, and said nothing. 

"Give me another cigarette, and keep the rest," Jounouchi growled, motioning to the package in his hand. "I've got to learn to quit, for Anzu."

Honda gave him another, and pocketed the rest of the pack. "Shouldn't you talk to Yuugi about this?"

Jounouchi sighed heavily, allowing a thick haze to drift upwards. "I dunno, Honda. I want Anzu more than anything, but Yuugi has been one of my best friends for years. It would break him if I told him about me and Anzu."

Honda looked impressively at his friend. "Wow, Jou, I've never seen you talk like this about a girl."

Jounouchi smiled faintly. "Yeah, well."

~*~

Yuugi grinned to himself. Tonight, he would go around to Anzu's house and tell her that he loved her. He couldn't wait, but he was nervous about telling her. 

She had seemed a little distracted lately, and for some reason her eyes kept drifting towards Jounouchi. It was odd, as Yuugi had caught Jou blushing three times that day. Jou never blushed, ever. Yes, it was strange the way the two were acting.

He waited patiently for Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi to come out of the school, tired from their last class. Yuugi had finished a class before, but waited for the other three to walk home together. Sometimes though, they would ride in Jou or Honda's car. 

He stood against the wire fence, gazing at the door which they…she, more especially…would come out of. 

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. It was only a minute or so now that the mass of teenagers would come swarming out of the school. 

He spotted Jou and Anzu, but still looked around for Honda. He waved them over to him, but they didn't respond. Yuugi saw Anzu lean up and kiss Jounouchi on the cheek, as Jou grasped her hand in return. 

Jou and Anzu realized that Yuugi was leaning against the fence at the same time, and quickly tore each other's hands apart. It was too late, though, as Yuugi's face crumpled, and he ran from the school ground. 

~*~

"Shit!" Jounouchi swore loudly. He, Honda and Anzu were in Honda's basement, all three of them upset. "I didn't know that he was waiting for us today!"

"Isn't it Tuesday?" Anzu asked, then realizing that it was Wednesday, also swore. "I thought he had Anatomy last thing today?"

"No, that's on odd days." Honda said quietly. "What're you guys going to do?"

Anzu groaned, and allowed herself to fall back onto Honda's couch. "I don't know. He's just a kid, and we really hurt him."

Jou sat down beside her. "He's been our friends for years…"

"He's liked Anzu for years, too." Honda pointed out.

"Well, I didn't know that, did I?" Anzu snapped, then sent him an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry."

Honda shrugged. "I think he'll come around. He cares for you so much, Anzu, that I'm sure that all he wants is for you to be happy."

Jou put his arm around her, "And you are happy with me, aren't ya babe?"

She laughed. "Yeah, of course."

~*~

Yuugi stared at Honda, Jou and Anzu stupidly. Honda had dragged him over to his house, and low and behold – Jou and Anzu were there too.

"We need to talk," Anzu started softly. "We never intended for you to see us like that yesterday."

"So, what, you'd rather keep it a secret from me forever?" He said back, looking at her carefully. She cringed. "Sorry, Anzu."

She nodded. 

"Now that I know about you and Jou, I just want you to be happy, Anzu. That's all. I wish I could have been the one to make you happy though."

"I know." 

"Thanks, Yuugi." Jou said, smiling sadly. "I really appreciate this."

"I wasn't doing this for you, Jounouchi." Yuugi said harshly.

Jou looked taken aback, but Yuggi didn't apologize. Jou continued, "Well, then we should go. Thanks, Yuugi, but I don't want things to be weird with us. You've been a friend of mine for too long."

Yuugi looked the other way, as he wasn't quite ready to forgive the blonde. Jou stood up and made his way towards the stairs. Anzu nodded at him, and stood up as well. She looked at Yuugi and before she knew what she was doing; she hugged him tightly, and whispered, "Thanks."

Yuugi said nothing, as she went and grasped Jou's arm, as they left the house together.

Yuugi looked stupidly after them.

~*~

Well! That was kind of depressing last chapter. Poor Yuugi, but he'll get over it, don't worry. Read and review, please. 


End file.
